


Your Love Is Like a Scarf, Wrapped Softly Around Me

by crystalklances



Series: Klancemas Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Klancemas Week 2017, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, roommates to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Klancemas Week Day 4 -- Scarf /ShortbreadKeith has never seen the point in wearing a scarf.  He doesn't get cold easily and he is convinced that they are annoying to wear, anyway. But everything changes when one day, Lance knits a scarf and wraps it around him. Soon, he finds a love that he doesn't want to miss anymore.





	Your Love Is Like a Scarf, Wrapped Softly Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have been looking forward to this prompt the most the moment I saw the announcement for this year's Klancemas! I wrote it all on Sunday and was so excited to finally get to share it. I hope everyone will love it as much as I do!
> 
> Thank you again to my friend Meli for giving it a read over <3

The first time Keith received a self-knit scarf from Lance was in their first year of college, before winter break.

They were sitting together in the common area to study for finals. They could’ve just done it in their room, but had decided that they probably would get too distracted in there, while being around others in need of studying would help them focus better. Or, well, _Keith_ was focused on studying. Lance, while having his notes on the table in front of him, was knitting what looked like a scarf.

Keith stared at him, watching the rhythmic movement of his hands holding the needles and thread.

“Don’t you have enough scarves by now?” he asked.

Lance shrugged.

“I can wear a different one each day for each outfit and each occasion,” he said. “Plus, they’re easy and fast to make without needing to think too much, and not thinking is what I need right now.”

“We’re supposed to be here for studying,” Keith reminded him.

“I know,” Lance said, starting the next row. “Which is exactly why I’m knitting right now. I’m, uh, a stress knitter. It helps me relax and be able to focus again. If someone were to read to me or quiz me, I’d probably be able to do both at the same time.”

“Well I _guess_ I could read out loud for the courses we share, but still…” Keith trailed off. Only now did he _really_ notice that the color Lance was working with was a deep indigo. He commented, “That’s a nice color. I didn’t know you were the type for shades like that.”

Lance shrugged.

“I liked it, so I went for it.” He looked up at Keith. “I’ve been wondering this for a while, but do you even have any scarves? I’ve never seen you wear one, nor did I ever see one among your stuff.”

“Nope, I don’t have any. I don’t see why,” Keith replied.

“Really? Why not? Aren’t you ever cold?”

“No, I don’t really get cold easily. And besides, I feel like they’d just be annoying.”

“But they’re so cozy! And warm! And _stylish_!”

“If you say so.” Keith swapped the notes he was holding for a course he shared with Lance. “If I’m gonna read the notes for you, you better actually listen.”

“Of course I listen.” Lance huffed. “Who do you take me for?”

“Just making sure.”

By the time they called it a day, Lance had actually finished a complete scarf. Keith was packing his stuff so they could go grab a late night snack, and assumed Lance was doing the same.

He was taken by complete surprise when without warning, something was wrapped around his neck. Something soft and purple, the edges held in brown fingers.

“What the—?”

Keith looked up at Lance, who pulled his hands away and looked at Keith appreciatively.

“There, now you have a scarf,” Lance said. “What a coincidence that I picked this color, huh? It matches your eyes.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“No need to thank me. Just make sure you actually wear it!”

Keith heaved an exaggerated sigh.

“I guess you leave me no choice.”

He didn’t want to admit it, but the scarf didn’t feel as horrible as he had expected. The material wasn’t scratchy or anything, it was amazingly soft. It felt nice. Maybe he could get used to wearing it. But he wouldn’t know until after a few hours had passed.

 

When finals were over and it was time to leave home for the holidays, Lance pushed a soft, wrapped something into Keith’s hands as they were saying goodbye. Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance.

“Your christmas gift,” Lance said.

“You got me a gift?” Keith asked slowly. “I… I didn’t get anything for you, I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay, I didn’t expect anything. I mean, we didn’t talk about presents and this was a completely spontaneous decision, so…” Lance shrugged. “Take a picture when you unpack it, okay? That’s gift enough for me. And don’t open it yet! You have to wait _at least_ until Christmas Eve.”

“What do you take me for? I’m not _that_ impatient.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“Just making sure.”

They shared a smile and the briefest of hugs before they parted. Keith had only known Lance since the start of uni, but he knew that it would be strange, not being around him for the duration of break. He had grown so used to him in their shared room. He had to admit that he would really miss him, even if they would continue texting.

At least, he had the scarf to feel close to Lance while they were apart. He had been wearing it everyday ever since Lance had wrapped it around him.

 

Days later, when Keith finally opened the present—yes, he kept his word and stayed patient—, his eyes widened as he was met with the sight of a scarf, bright red with tiny snowflake details in white.

Shiro, who was unpacking his own presents, looked at him with curious eyes. “That’s a nice scarf. Who’s it from?” he asked.

“Lance, my roommate,” Keith replied. “He made the other scarf too. He’s a stress knitter.”

Shiro gave a low whistle.

“I’ve been wondering why you’re suddenly wearing a scarf.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, nothing. Just that that Lance boy must be a strong influence to get you to wear one when you’ve refused all your life.”

“I’m only wearing it because he gave it to me.”

“Ooohhhh?”

Keith huffed and decided to ignore Shiro. He had to send Lance the picture he had promised. He carefully wrapped the scarf around his neck. It felt just as soft and nice as the first. He pulled out his phone and took a selfie, then sent it to Lance.

In reply, Lance sent a selfie of him grinning brightly with his family in the background. Keith smiled down at his screen. His insides felt fluttery and light.

He couldn’t wait to see Lance again.

 

~~~

 

By the time the next Christmas season started, Keith had a collection of several scarves, in different patterns and styles and colors, all knit by Lance. Keith thought that if this kept going, soon, his closet would burst from the seams with nothing but scarves. And yet, he never complained—at least, he never meant it.

In truth, he cherished each and every one of them. He alternated wearing them each day, though he had his favorites that he liked wearing more often. Usually, he picked them at random or by mood, though sometimes, he listened to Lance’s comments of what would look better with his outfit of the day.

They still were roommates, though not merely that: somewhere at the start of second year, they had started to date. It had been Keith who confessed first and initiated their first kiss, but Lance had responded in kind.

As they were studying for finals once more, it was the same as the previous year, though this time they were staying in their room. But like every time they had to study intensively like this, Lance was knitting while Keith read the notes out loud for the subjects they shared, or quizzed him on other subjects when needing a break, himself.

It worked well for both of them, so there was no reason to change habits. When they needed a break, they’d go grab coffee, sipping it while holding hands as they walked around campus, admiring the decorations.

 

That year, Lance had invited Keith to stay with his family for the holidays. Keith had been nervous at first, especially because he wasn’t used to such a full, lively house, but soon he learned that there was nothing to fear. He was welcomed warmly and felt right at home. He found he could even live with the teasing comments whenever they held hands (which was near constant) and sneaked kisses (which also happened a lot because Keith could never get enough of kissing Lance).

On Christmas day, Keith felt warm and content waking up with Lance in his arms. Of course, they had been sharing a bed for a while now, but there was something especially nice about sharing this morning together. They shared lazy, giggly kisses before finally getting up.

After they got dressed, Lance said, “Let’s share our presents before we join everyone downstairs.”

Keith shrugged and said, “Sure.”

He took the wrapped gift from his suitcase and handed it to Lance, while Lance handed him a present, as well. Keith had a guess what his present was, so he wanted to wait for Lance to open, first.

Lance raised an eyebrow as he removed the wrapping.

“Jewelry?”

“Open it,” Keith prompted him.

Lance laughed as he finally lifted the lid from the box and revealed the gift—a silver necklace with a charm of a scarf on knitting needles. Keith had custom-ordered it from an indie designer because he knew how much Lance loved knitting, and because scarves were kind of their _thing_ now.

The way his boyfriend was beaming at him as he put it on right away told Keith that he made the right choice of present.

“Thank you,” Lance said, leaning in to peck a kiss on Keith’s lips. “I love it.”

“I’m glad,” Keith said.

Finally, he opened the gift from Lance. To no one’s surprise, it was a scarf—red with a pattern of snowmen and snowflakes in sky blue. It was like an ugly Christmas sweater, but in scarf form. Keith loved it. He told Lance as much and put it on right away.

Lance beamed.

“I actually made a matching one for myself,” he said. “Well, in reversed colors, but same difference.”

He pulled the scarf out from his suitcase and put it on as well.

They looked ridiculous, but that was the purpose of it.

Hand in hand, they walked downstairs to join the rest of the family.

Keith watched with a fond smile as everyone unpacked their gifts, though, admittedly, his eyes mostly were on his boyfriend.

He was taken by surprise when Lance’s mother handed him a present. It was the same kind of soft, wobbly shape he was used to from the scarves Lance had given him the past two Christmases. He had a good guess what it could be, but he opened it with curious eyes under the watchful gazes of everyone.

Removing the wrapping revealed a red knit sweater with turtleneck. Well, now Keith knew for sure where Lance had the hobby from.

He smiled up at her.

“I, I didn’t expect to receive a gift when I have nothing in return,” he said. “Thank you.”

Lance’s mother smiled warmly.

“You make Lance very happy. That is the greatest gift you could give me as a mother.”

Before Keith could say anything in reply, Lance flopped down next to him with a similarly shaped present. He grinned at Keith, who was still holding the sweater in his lap.

“You should put it on.”

Keith smirked.

“If you want to see me strip, you just need to ask, babe.”

Lance sputtered, unable to come up with a comeback. He huffed and busied himself with unpacking the present.

Keith couldn’t help but laugh softly at his boyfriend’s flustered display and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

He could hear Lance’s mother laugh in amusement before she walked away to see what her grandchildren were up to.

The present turned out to be a similar sweater as the one for Keith, but in sky blue.

When the unwrapping was done, they went up to Lance’s room to get changed. For the rest of the day, they continued wearing the matching scarves Lance had made along with the turtleneck sweaters from Lance’s mom.

Keith had never had such a lively Christmas, full of such _love_. He hoped he could have many more like this, together with Lance.

 

~~~

 

Years later, they still were happily together.

Keith couldn’t have counted the sheer amount of scarves Lance had made for him over the years. By now, he also had quite the collection of sweaters made by Lance’s mother—his mother in law.

Ever since their first time as a couple, they had spent all their Christmas holidays with Lance’s family. That year was no exception.

Usually they would unwrap all their presents for each other in the living room with everyone else, not counting the ones that were rather left for their own eyes only.

But Keith had a special surprise planned that he didn’t want to do in front of an audience.

When Lance was about to step to the door, Keith said, “Lance, can you sit down for a moment? I want to give you something first.”

“A private present?”

Lance raised an eyebrow, but went to sit down on the bed where Keith was still standing.

Keith took a deep breath. His heart was drumming in his ears, but he had to go through with it. He had planned this for a long time now.

He reached into his pocket and dropped down on one knee in front of Lance. He opened the small box, presenting to Lance what was inside—a silver ring in the shape of a scarf with crossed knitting needles on top, a subtle amethyst between them. It had taken a while to find someone who would custom make it for him, but it was worth the effort and money.

Lance let out a gasp, looking between the ring and Keith’s eyes.

Filled with a surge of determination, Keith asked, “Lance… will you marry me?”

There was a moment of silence. Keith was almost ready to prepare for rejection, when a watery laugh sounded from Lance’s mouth.

“Yes,” he breathed, a smile of pure joy on his lips. “God, yes.”

Keith’s own smile as he slid the ring on Lance’s finger was probably the brightest he’d ever smiled.

They shared a deep kiss full of love before leaving the room to head downstairs.

They wouldn’t be able to keep their engagement a secret, but that wasn’t necessary. Keith wanted to share their happiness with everyone. He had already been part of the family for years, but now it would be official.

He was looking forward to many more lovingly knitted scarves and sweaters to fill his life in the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com)!


End file.
